History's Don Carlos
Don Carlos was the first born child of King Philip II of Spain and his wife, Maria Manuela, Princess of Portugal. She died during his birth, and Don was raised in Spain as he eventually lost his sanity. Childhood Carlos was born at Valladolid, Spain on 8 July 1545. His mother, María Manuela of Portugal, died four days later from a haemorrhage she had suffered after the birth. The young Infante Carlos was delicate and deformed. He grew up proud and willful and, as a young adult, began to show signs of mental instability. Many of his physical and psychological afflictions may have stemmed from the inbreeding common to the House of Habsburg and the (House of Aviz), the royal houses of Portugal and Spain. Carlos had only 4 great-grandparents instead of the maximum of 8, and only 6 great-great-grandparents, instead of the maximum 16; Both of his maternal grandmothers and his paternal grandfathers were siblings, and his two great-grandmothers were sisters. Don Carlos https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carlos,_Prince_of_Asturias Life In 1559 Prince Carlos was betrothed to Princess Elizabeth, the oldest daughter of King Henry II of France. However, she ended up married to King Philip II of Spain in 1560. Three other brides were then suggested for the Prince: Mary, Queen of Scots; Princess Margaret, and Anna of Austria, who later become Philip's fourth wife. In 1564 it was agreed that he would marry Anna of Austria. Carlos was recognised in 1560 as the heir-apparent to the Castilian throne, and three years later as heir-apparent to the Crown of Aragon as well. He also the 218th Knight of the Order of the Golden Fleece. He often attended meetings of the Council of State (Foreign Affairs) and was in correspondence with his aunt Margaret, who governed the Low Countries in his father's name. In 1562 Carlos fell down a flight of stairs, which caused serious head injuries. His life was saved by a trepanation of the skull. After his recovery, Carlos became wild and unpredictable in his behaviour. He also exhibited an antipathy towards his father and debated murdering him for a time. In the autumn of 1567, he made preparations to flee to the Netherlands but was caught by his father. Death Just before midnight on 17 January 1568 his father, in armour, and with four councillors, entered Don Carlos' bedchamber where they declared his arrest, seized his papers and weapons and nailed up the windows. Carlos remained in solitary confinement until his death six months later. Modern historians think he died of natural causes. He grew very thin and developed eating disorders during his imprisonment, alternating self-starvation with heavy binges. Don Carlos https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carlos,_Prince_of_Asturias Notes * Belonged to the House of Habsburg and the House of Aviz * Don Carlos had a sexual fetish, however, it didn't occur until after his head injury when he was 17. * It was heavily rumoured, by multiple people of importance, Don tortured and abused animals. * There were two Don Carlos in the 1500's. The first was more commonly referred to as Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor who was already king, and the father of King Philip II, but died in 1558. * The 2nd Don Carlos was Carlos, Prince of Asturias and was the first son of King Philip II and his first wife, Maria Manuela. He died at 23 years old. * Was betrothed to Princess Elisabeth of France, and years later, her younger sister, Princess Margaret. * Briefly in talks to marry Mary, Queen of Scots, and Anna of Austria. Family Tree References }} Category:Historical Category:Historical Figure Category:Reign